Society Of The Serpent
The SotS is an all-Mexican Chapter spread out across Mexico and down (somewhat) into Central America. They uphold traditional Hispanic culture and they take up whatever causes they feel best serve their people. With the immigration of so many Mexicans to the northern reaches of the Americas, this Latin Chapter is now popping up further and further North. AKA: The Latins. Status: Active. Facts: -While they stand for all the Hispanic peoples, the Chapter was born in Mexico and they tend to be a national Chapter for that country more than any other. -Members of the Society are a proud people and they defend their homeland culture, even as they immigrant to new lands. The Catholic heritage of their people still holds great sway over them and Catholic art and iconography is standard among havens held by the Chapter. -The Society is subdivided into several different professions: those who are patriots fighting for their homeland, others are gangsters or members of a drug cartel, and some are just neighborhood heroes who want to look out for their own. -Ties of family are highly valued by the Chapter and most of its members tend to come from long and extended families. Those who harm their own without justification will be held in low favor by the Serpent Society. -Traditional weapons for the Society are automatic shotguns, flashy handguns and machetes. -The Latins are also known for wearing a lot of black clothing, something which makes anyone look good. -The Latins were born in the arid landscape of Mexico, they are a people suited for the hard struggles of life. They are resourceful and know how to work together to accomplish their goals. Unfortunately, their ambition is often their doom and they frequently suffer from power seizures among the higher ranks of the Chapter. -Many within the Chapter have gotten a little too involved in the criminal world and this is pitting them against the other Chapters. -The Chapter is old, with roots going back as far as the Aztec and Mayans. Quetzalcoatl, the Feathered Serpent God, is believed to have founded the Chapter as a following of his with the intent of protecting their native homeland. -It's important to remember that the Society is synonymous with Mexico, but the Chapter itself predates the modern state of Mexico by several centuries. What the Society means by 'Mexico' encompasses everything from the Northern border of Mexico to the Southern border of Panama. Death Country: Death Country is an elite unit within the Chapter, they are dedicated to the folk saint known as Santa Muerte (Saint Death) and effectively worship Death itself (or at least a folk personification of Death). Death Country members are known for their rugged strength, toughness and fearlessness in the face of danger. Unfortunately, they are also known for their strange practices which put them at odds with most other Adepts. This knowledge is kept secret for fear that it will cause the other Chapters to look upon the Society as a group of occultic death worshipers. Video: Category:Society Of The Serpent Category:Serpent